


The Story of Meadowclan - A Sims 3 Challenge Story

by HWIAP



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: And I'm writing a story based around it, Gen, I used a Sims 3 challenge, Literally only the idea of this is Warriors related, So this is where I'm putting it, all OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HWIAP/pseuds/HWIAP
Summary: Dirtstar and Spotface have been abandoned by their owner, and now they are on a quest to start a new Clan - Meadowclan.





	1. Finding A New Home

**Author's Note:**

> These are all original characters of my design (or what The Sims 3 generates for me to use), but the basic idea of this does go all the way back to Erin Hunter's Warriors. This story is the written form of a challenge I am playing, which can be found here: http://modthesims.info/t/527535. I have edited some of the event rolls, deleted some, added some of my own, and basically made the challenge something I would enjoy. Due to Medicine Cats having practically no use in-game, Meadowclan will not have a Medicine Cat. I may change this later on, just like there are lots of things that are subject to change, but as it is right now, no Medicine Cat. All-in-all, this is really just me trying to find a place to publish what I have written. If you have any feedback/criticism/ideas, please comment! I am always open to suggestions, both writing-wise and game-wise!

Dirtstar stares down at the abandoned camp nestled at the foot of a small hill, Spotface slightly behind and to the side. His face is in the air, sniffing, while her paws already begin the movement down into the meadow she's prepared to call their home. Spotface is quick to keep pace behind her, pausing his sniffing to ensure his sister doesn’t mis-step in her haste.

"There must have been a clan here before," she hums, able to smell the stale scent of cats. "Maybe those cats who tried recruiting us when we were kittens? Before we were abandoned?”

"Does it matter?" Spotface responds, a slight stab in his tone. "Clearly they left this place, so either there's something wrong here or they died out. Either way, I don’t trust it that much.”

When Dirtstar reaches the bottom, she pads around, sticking her nose in the overhanging mossy branch areas that must have been where the previous inhabitants slept. It was definitely an old cat camp; the stale scent couldn't be any other animal. There wasn’t the smell of death or sickness, either, so there was no need to worry that there was a plague.

They simply moved on.

“Probably got too big for this small area,” Dirtstar says, turning her head back to look at her brother.

His tail is low, ears flicking as his nose twitches from how hard he’s smelling the air. “I still don’t like it much,” he mumbles, but he knows there’s no way he’ll win an argument with her.

“Look,” she says, walking back over to him and rubbing her cheek against his. “If you get uncomfortable or can tell something’s coming for us, we’ll move. You were right about our Twolegs leaving us, weren’t you? I trust your senses.”

Spotface dips his head, debates initiating play-fighting to take his mind off the recent events in their life, then butts his head to her shoulder instead. “We stay until my gut says otherwise. Shall we start the process of cleaning what the previous cats left?”

Her response is a joke: “The rudeness of them, leaving their mess behind for some other cats to find.” And then she’s off to explore, wanting to see what more there is to the camp. They came from the nearby Thunderpath, but now she wants to know what more there is to it besides an abandoned-looking Twoleg dwelling and scattered trees on small hilltops.

Spotface chooses to stay in the camp to begin the cleaning process, which better suits him than it does her. Neither has any issue with Dirtstar getting to explore.

Not far from the camp, barely shielded from the Thunderpath, is a small pond with an equally small stream that ends just short of it. There doesn’t seem to be any place where the water came from, so it must just be from rains. It hasn’t rained in days, so Dirtstar doesn’t worry about it drying up.

Instead, she dips her paw into the water and almost immediately catches a fish. Pleased with this short adventure, she trots back to the camp she’s deeming home to share her catch with Spotface.

His cleaning is much quicker than hers, as all the dens were already cleared and most given some form of moss or leaves to lay on. For a two-cat clan, it was more than they needed.

She drops the fish in the center, where the grass seemed freshest, and chirps over at her brother: “Caught something!”

Spotface pokes his head out from a nearby clearing, the white of his normal fur and black of the large spot on his face making him easy enough to see. “That was fast.” He comes over to investigate, sniffing at the fish. “You always did like fish.”

“So did you,” she responds, swiping at his ear playfully. “There’s a pond nearby, and it’s full of fish! I think I saw a lizard across the bank, too! I’m going to explore around the territory some more, but I figured first we should have a meal. To Meadowclan!”

“Meadowclan?”

“That’s what I’m deciding we’ll be called. This is practically a meadow, right?”

“You get the weirdest ideas,” Spotface sighs, but he dips his head and begins to eat anyway.

Dirtstar purrs, always pleased when she can annoy her brother, and shares the meal.

 

~

 

After the meal, Spotface decides to join Dirtstar in exploring the rest of their territory.

In actuality, she had forced him to.

“Here’s the pond I was telling you about!” She flicks her tail to the pond as they trot past it, heading deeper into their new territory – and towards the low cliff-face that she considers one of the borders.

As they explore, they occasionally pause to mark their territory, ensuring that nobody comes in – even the original inhabitants. The camp has been abandoned for long enough, it would make sense to call it abandoned and say the original owners won’t be coming back.

Silently, they know they wouldn’t be able to win a territory battle. Not right now.

Dirtstar hopes to change that someday soon. She wants to begin her recruiting effort as soon as possible.

“That’s a pretty tall cliff,” she says, looking up at the edge of their territory. “I don’t think it would hurt to fall down it, though. It has enough paw-holes and looks slanted enough.”

“Let’s not test it,” Spotface responds, flicking his ears. “But let’s do see what’s at the top of it. I see a gentler slope we can get up. Come on.”

“Getting adventurous, Spotface?” Dirtstar teases, flicking him with her tail as she goes off to lead the way.

“Simply thinking about marking the land up there, too,” he half-lies. The adventure they went on after being abandoned gave him more of a taste for exploring, but he will never be as adventurous as his sister.

He never wants to be, either.

Dirtstar initiates a race, but Spotface has no desire of potentially sliding down in an ungraceful manner, so he carefully picks his way up the slope while she sprints and slides and tosses dirt over him.

“I win!” She exclaims, a loud purr vibrating her words.

“I never agreed to a race,” he meows back, butting her shoulder with his head as he passes, going to mark a nearby tree trunk.

“I still win.”

From this point, she can barely see the Thunderpath they followed here. Beside their newfound territory is an empty plain, possibly a space the Twolegs have yet to build on. It doesn’t look like there’s anything on it, which is perfect. It means no Twolegs on this side to bother them and a potentially good hunting ground if their territory ever runs short.

“Come on, let’s mark farther down, too, then see what’s on the other side!”

Without looking to see if her brother is following, Dirtstar sprints off towards the end closest to the Thunderpath.


	2. A Lazy Few Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirtstar and Spotface take a few days to settle into their new territory, but the lack of new faces has made Dirtstar antsy.

The duo spent the rest of the day exploring their newfound territory, with Dirtstar progressively getting more excited and Spotface becoming more wary. He didn’t trust that the previous clan had simply “left” for no reason other than being too big for the small camp, but his sister wasn’t going to listen to anything like that.

She was too enthralled by everything the camp had to offer: the clearing to the east, the usually quiet Thunderpath to the north, the barely-walked forest trail to the west, and the large hills to the south. Everything was quiet, protected, and she loved it.

If Spotface wasn’t naturally wary, he would love it, too.

Fortunately for him, the first few days of their new life were quiet. They learned how to hunt and quickly found out that they are both much better at fishing than at catching things on land, and they got into a rhythm of patrolling their borders.

Nothing ever happened.

For Spotface, this was nice. He didn’t mind the peacefulness.

For Dirtstar, it was upsetting. She wanted to invite new cats to their clan, but how could she do that when there weren’t any cats around? Occasionally she would see cats in the clearing to the east, but there was always a Twoleg with them.

She may not be the smarter of the two, but she was smart enough to know to avoid Twolegs.

“I don’t understand,” she eventually complains, picking at the fish she just brought to camp for her meal. “Why aren’t there any strays around? Are we the only cats that have been abandoned? Why us?”

Spotface sighs and pauses his meal of fresh fish so he can lightly touch his head to her shoulder. “It’s just because this area is quiet. Would you rather it be busy and us have to fight to protect our territory?”

Her silence is answer enough.

“We can go out farther tomorrow.” He isn’t one to adventure out, but for his sister? He’s willing to do just about anything for her. They never knew their mother, so it’s only ever been the two of them and their Twoleg.

Now it’s just the two of them.

Dirtstar stays silent, staring down at her fish. Part of her really wants to take him up on that offer, but the rest of her knows he’s only offering because he’s just that sweet. It’s not because he actually wants to.

“One day,” she decides after swallowing a bit of her meal. “You only have to join me for the first day. If we don’t have anyone after that, I can go out on my own.”

Spotface flicks his tail and finishes the rest of his fish. “I never said anything about going out for a second day. I just said tomorrow.” With that, he goes off to the den they deemed for the Deputy — barely in front of the Leader’s den, so to better protect the Leader in case of an attack — to get some good sleep.

“The sun has barely set!” Dirtstar calls after him, fairly certain he’s retreating so she can’t tease him about actually caring about her. “Do you really need that much sleep for a small adventure?”

“Yes!” He calls back, settling his face deep into his mossy bed, back to the entrance and fluffy tail tucked near his nose. She knows as well as he does that if he thinks this adventure is dangerous enough he’ll go with her each time. He doesn’t want to admit that to her.

~

The next morning can’t come soon enough for Dirtstar. After Spotface went to sleep early, she took a patrol of their border to ensure everything was fine — and to burn some energy so she could actually sleep through the night.

As she yawns and stretches her way out of her den, she spots something unusual: Spotface wide-awake and sharpening his claws on a nearby log.

“You aren’t typically a morning cat,” she teases, bumping her head against his shoulder as she passes on her way to the prey pile.

He growls low and smacks her in the face with his tail before following her to eat the last of their fish. “On the way back, we should catch more fish.”

Dirtstar purrs in response, pleased that her tease bothered him. She pushes the slightly longer fish to him, knowing he’s been waiting for her and is likely hungrier. He doesn’t need to know that she managed to snack on a beetle she caught while wandering around last night.

Spotface narrows his eyes at the offering, then chomps down without questioning.

More pleased than before, Dirtstar enjoys her meal.

The two are done relatively quickly: he was hungry; she didn’t have much to eat.

“Ready to adventure? Ready to find someone new?” Dirtstar bounces around her brother, light on her paws as she gets ready to sprint off.

He’s more weary, already slightly tired from how early he woke up. The sky had no hint of the sun when he finally dragged himself from his den, tired of trying to sleep, but he bobs his head anyway. “Only if you don’t run circles around me.”

She flicks his nose with her tail and sprints off.

He grumbles low in his throat and follows, his tail swishing.


End file.
